1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for producing syngas. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for producing syngas and ammonia therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammonia is commonly produced by reacting hydrogen and nitrogen in the presence of a catalyst in what is commonly referred to as an ammonia converter. A typical syngas contains a mixture of hydrogen, nitrogen, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide, and an ideal syngas for ammonia synthesis will have a molar ratio of 3 moles hydrogen to 1 mole nitrogen. The conversion of the syngas produces an ammonia product.
Conventional syngas production introduces a hydrocarbon to a fired steam reformer and contacts a hydrocarbon with a steam reforming catalyst. The primary reformed hydrocarbon is then introduced to a secondary reformer where hydrogen and unreformed hydrocarbons are partially oxidized with an oxidant and further reformed in the presence of a catalyst. The source of nitrogen is typically from the oxidant and/or nitrogen introduced to the secondary reformer along with the hydrocarbon.
During periods of increased temperature, e.g., summer months, the amount of nitrogen available for syngas production decreases due to the reduced density of the ambient air. As such, typical ammonia plants experience a decrease in ammonia production that otherwise would not occur if the source of nitrogen could be maintained at sufficient levels year round.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for producing syngas and ammonia therefrom.